You're Under Arrest! (manga)
Dark Horse Comics | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Afternoon | first = 1987 | last = 1992 | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} AnimEigo | released = | first = September 24, 1994 | last = November 25, 1995 | runtime = | episodes = 4 | episode_list = List of You're Under Arrest episodes#OVA }} AnimEigo | network = TBS | network_en = AXN Asia | network_other = Rai NTV7 Hero TTV, AXN-Taiwan | first = 5 October 1996 | last = 27 September 1997 | episodes = 52 (4 from the preceding OVA, + 47 new on TV + 1 on OVA) | episode_list = List of You're Under Arrest episodes }} ADV Films | first = 29 March 1999 | last = 29 April 1999 | runtime = | episodes = 21 | episode_list = }} ADV Films | released = 29 April 1999 | runtime = 92 minutes }} Sentai Filmworks | network = TBS | network_en = AXN-Asia | first = 7 April 2001 | last = 29 September 2001 | episodes = 26 | episode_list = List of You're Under Arrest episodes }} Sentai Filmworks | network = TBS | first = October 4, 2007 | last = March 27, 2008 | episodes = 24 | episode_list = List of You're Under Arrest episodes }} is a Japanese seinen manga series written and illustrated by Kōsuke Fujishima and was serialized in Kodansha's [[Afternoon (magazine)|''Afternoon magazine]] from 1987 through 1992. It centers on a fictional police station in Sumida, Tokyo as its officers tackle everyday criminals while keeping people safe. It mixes both drama and action with some comedy and humor. The chapters of You're Under Arrest have been collected in seven tankōbon volumes by Kodansha. The manga has been adapted into three television seasons, three OVA series and a film, all animated by Studio Deen. The series also spawned a live-action drama special starring Misaki Ito and Sachie Hara. Since its release, You're Under Arrest has received positive reviews from critics. Story The story revolves around Natsumi Tsujimoto and Miyuki Kobayakawa, two female members of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department and the protagonists of the show as they are stationed at the fictional Bokuto Police Precinct located at Sumida, Tokyo. The series is largely episodic, and much of it focuses on the interaction between the main characters and the humorous supporting cast. The majority of the series take place in the Greater Tokyo Area. However, the site where the Bokuto Police Station is supposed to be does not exist in the Sumida Ward.ISSUES/QUESTIONS RAISED. Retrieved on September 17, 2008. In reality, the Bokuto Hospital takes its place. Themes Most of the series reflects on the standing friendship between Miyuki and Natsumi as they deal with their personal lives and their jobs as police officers, with some being portrayed as slice of life stories. The series also reflects the human side of Bokuto Station's various police officers in their field of work and in their personal lives outside of police work. Media The series was first adapted into a four-episode OVA series, directed by Kazuhiro Furuhashi, which was released in Japan in 1994. An animated television series subsequently aired in Japan on Tokyo Broadcasting System (TBS) between 1996 and 1997, spanning a total of 52 episodes. A 26 episode sequel to the series also aired on TBS in 2001, followed by a third television series, You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle, which aired in 2006.Moon Phase's May 25, 2007 entry. Retrieved on May 26, 2007.Anime News Network May 25, 2007 entry. Retrieved on May 28, 2007. Produced by Studio Deen, the series featured character designs by Atsuko Nakajima and music by Kow Otani and Yasunori Iwasaki. The first two television series were aired with English subtitles on AXN Asia's networks in Southeast Asia and South Asia. The English version of the manga was published by Dark Horse Comics, which only contained selected episodes from volumes 6 and 7 (reportedly at Fujishima's request, resulting in continuity confusion by some fans of the seriesEX's You're Under Arrest Review. Retrieved on August 7, 2007.). The final frame of the last Japanese volume refers to a Taiho Shichauzo 2, which has not yet been serialized. AnimEigo licensed the initial OVA series, the first television series, and the only full-length television episode of You're Under Arrest! Specials for North American release. ADV Films subsequently released the mini TV episodes that comprised the rest of You're Under Arrest! Mini-Specials as well as the feature film You're Under Arrest! The Movie. The second and third seasons are licensed in North America by Sentai Filmworks and distributed by the new company Section23 Films. The OVA You're Under Arrest: No Mercy! (You're Under Arrest! in America) has not been licensed in Region 1. Reception You're Under Arrest was among the top 10 anime shows in Newtype's August 2001 issue. "Little that the series does in these episodes is especially fresh or memorable, but if you were always a fan of the Bokuto Traffic Section's antics in the earlier series then that enjoyment is unlikely to fade here." — Theron Martin, Anime News Network.Martin, Theron. "You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle DVD - Collection 1". Anime News Network. April 3, 2010. Retrieved January 21, 2011. "Though this season pales for a lot of people because some of the supporting cast are either minimized or gone entirely, I appreciated the return to dealing with the core cast of characters after all this time." — Chris Beveridge, Mania.Beveridge, Chris. "You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle Collection 2". Mania. May 7, 2010. Retrieved January 21, 2011. See also * You're Under Arrest (TV Drama) References External links * Official TBS You're Under Arrest! web site * Official AnimEigo You're Under Arrest! web site * JDorama description of You're Under Arrest! Live Action * Unofficial Fan Site * * * Category:You're Under Arrest Category:1987 manga Category:1994 anime OVAs Category:1996 anime television series Category:1999 anime OVAs Category:1999 anime films Category:2001 anime television series Category:2002 anime OVAs Category:2007 anime television series Category:ADV Films Category:Comedy-drama anime and manga Category:Crime anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Sharp Point Press titles Category:Studio Deen Category:Transgender and transsexual-related anime and manga